Fallout Welt
rechts|240px Die Fallout Welt existiert in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, die sich von der Geschichte der echten (unserer) Welt am Ende des zweiten Weltkriegs abspaltete. Bis zum großen Krieg im Jahre 2077 wird die Fallout-Welt von der unverwechselbaren amerikanischen Kultur der 1950er, die aber in technologischer Hinsicht wesentlich weiter forgeschritten war, dominiert. Das Setting der Fallout-Welt ist stark beeinflusst durch den Science-Fiction Sammelband Worlds of Tomorrow, der während des goldenen Zeitalters der Science-Fiction in den USA in den 1950ern veröffentlicht wurde. Übersicht Wie schon erwähnt verlaufen die echte Weltgeschichte und die Handlung von Fallout bis zum Jahr 1945 weitgehend gleich. Im Jahre 2077 bricht der Große Krieg aus. Dies ist das prägenste Ereignis in Bezug auf Ursprung, Handlung und Design der Fallout-Welt. Am 23. Oktober 2077 kam es zum totalen nuklearen Krieg zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten, China und anderen Atom-Staaten. Der folgende atomare Holocaust durch Nuklearraketen und -Bomben dauerte gerade einmal 2 Stunden. Die Zerstörungen waren unvorstellbar und in den ersten Momenten des Krieges wurde mehr Energie freigesetzt als in allen vorhergehenden globalen Konflikten zusammen. Das Leben in der Welt die darauf folgte war für die Menschen hart und unerbittlich. 90 Jahre nach dem großen Krieg versucht sich die Menschheit am Wiederaufbau und ist stets um ihr Überleben bemüht. Manche schafften es unter den widrigen Bedingungen an der Oberfläche zu überleben, indem sie die vom nuklearen Feuer versengten Ruinen der Vor-Kriegs-Städte nach Nahrung und Obdach absuchen oder sich durch Massenmutation diesen neuen, verstrahlten Umweltbedingungen anpassen. Gemeinschaften, die während des Krieges in unterirdischen Vaults Schutz suchten und so von der Aussenwelt isoliert waren, tauchen auf, um die zerstörten Landstriche wieder zu bevölkern. Danach strebend, die menschliche Rasse zu organisieren und zu erhalten, werden diese zerlumpten Reste der Zivilisation von psychotischen Mutanten, hinterhältigen Machinen, bösartigen Raidern und allerlei mutierten Kreaturen bedroht. Die ersten beiden Spiele (Fallout, Fallout 2) finden hauptsächlich in der als Kernregion an der Westküste der postapokalyptischen Vereinigten Staaten bekannten Gegend statt, in der die größte Bedrohung bisher vom Meister und der Enklave ausging. Die Handlung des dritten Spiels (Fallout Tactics) wurde im Mittleren Westen zwischen der Stadt Chicago und den Cheyenne Mountains in Colorado angesiedelt. Das folgende Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel spielt in der Stadt Carbon im nördlichen Texas und der Ghoul-Stadt Los. Das Fünfte Spiel, Fallout 3, findet dagegen an der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten, im Ödland der Hauptstadt von Washington D.C., dem umgebenden Virginia sowie in Pittsburgh und Teilen von Maryland statt. Das sechste Spiel, Fallout: New Vegas, findet in Nevada und Teilen von Kalifornien, Utah, Arizona statt, wobei der Großteil der Handlung im postapokalyptischen Las Vegas (hier: New Vegas) und dem umgebenden Mojave-Ödland angesiedelt ist. Geschichte Vor dem Großen Krieg Im Fallout Universum befindet sich das Amerika des 21. Jahrhundert durch die politische Paranoia und dem Wahnsinn der Regierung, ähnlich den Ereignissen in den 1950`s Jahren, am Abgrund. Die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten wurde immer militanter und agressiver gegenüber ihren realen und fiktiven Feinden. Als die fossilen Energiequellen der Welt anfingen zu versiegen und die Umstellung der Industrie von fossilen Brennstoffen zur gerade erfunden Atomernergie scheiterte, verzweifelten die Menschend der USA und der ganzen Welt. Die Vereinten Nationen lösen sich im Jahr 2052 offiziell auf. Grund war die anhaltende Energiekrise, die viele kleinere Staaaten in den Bankrott trieb und damit ins Chaos stürtzte. Die Europäische Gemeinschaft und die Öl-produzierenden Länder des Nahen Ostens führten einen langen, verlustreichen Krieg um die letzten Ölreserven, der schließlich beide Seiten gesellschaftlich und finanziell ruinierte. Ende 2053 schließen die USA auf Grund des Ausbruchs einer verherenden Seuche, bekannt unte dem Namen "Neue Pest", ihre Grenzen. Die Seuche wütet schrecklich unter der amerikanischen Bevölkerung. Die Stadt Tel Aviv in Israel wird durch einen terroristischen Anschlag mit Atomsprengköpfen zerstört. Anfang 2054 reagieren die USA auf die zunehmende Bedrohung eines nuklearen Krieges und gründen das Projekt Safehouse. Dieses Vorhaben wird durch die Ausgabe von, größtenteils wertlosen, Staatsanleihen der US-Regierung finanziert. Durch die Energiekrise stieg die Inflation sprunghaft an und die US-Regierung steht vor dem Bankrott. Der Bau von riesigen, unerirdischen Bunkern, besser bekannt als Vault`s, beginnt, um das Überleben der Menschheit im Falle eines Atomkriegs oder einer Pandemie zu gewährleisten. Im Jahre 2060, versiegen die Erdölvorkommen des Nahen Ostens endgültig und der Krieg der Europäischen Union und der arabischen Länder endet. Europa zerbricht an den Folgen des Krieges und die verschiedenen Länder verfallen in Chaos und führen nun untereinander Krieg im Wettlauf um die letzten Ressourcen der Erde. Im Winter des Jahres 2066 überfällt China Alaska um sich die letzten verbliebenen Tropfen Erdöl zu sichern. Die USA beginnen nun ihrerseits eine militäische Offensive um Alaska den Chinesen wieder zu entreißen.. In den nächsten 11 Jahren wird der Konflikt ununterbrochen weitergehen. In dem verlustreichen Krieg verbrauchen beide Supermächte ihre letzten geringen Ressourcen. Im Jahre 2076 annektieren die USA Kanada und beuten deren Rohstoffe (Holz, Petrolium) für militärische Zwecke aus. 2077 wird Alaska von den USA zurückerobert und die Chinesen vertrieben. Samstag Morgen, der 23.Oktober 2077. Der Himmel über den USA ist voll von Atomraketen und chinesischen Bombern, jeder beladen mit mehreren Atombomben. Niemand weiß mit Sicherheit wer den Großen Krieg began und die erste Rakete startete, aber in den folgenden zwei Stunden zerstörte das atomare Inferno, mit angefacht von den ebenfalls abgeschossenen Atomsprengköpfen der Sovijet Union und den Europäschen Staaten, die bekannte Welt. Auf Grund der vielen Fehlalarme in den vorangegangenen Monaten vor dem nuklearen Ernstfall begaben sich viele Amerikaner, vor allem an der Westküste, wo die ersten Atomraketen einschlugen, zu spät zu die sicheren Vaults. Viele standen vor den verschlossenen Bunkertüren als die Bomben explodierten. Die Enklave, eine kleine Gruppe Regierungsmitglieder, Militärs und deren Unterstützer, brachte sich auf einer Öl-Plattform der Firma Poseidon Oil im pazifischen Ozean nahe der Kalifornischen Küste in Sicherheit und nutzte die Bohrinsel vortan als Operationsbasis. Die Vorkriegswelt Der Große Krieg verwandelte einen Großteil des Planeten in eine radioaktiv verstrahlte Wüste, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Ödland. Diejenigen, die das Glück hatten dem atomaren Holocaust zu entgehen (etwa die Hälfte der Erdbevölkerung) fristet ein Leben in Dunkelheit und radioaktiver Verstrahlung. In den kommenden Jahrzehnten sirbt ein Großteil der Tier- und Pflanzenwelt an den Folgen der hohen radioaktiven Strahlung und dem Mangel an Wasser, Nahrung und Sonnenlicht. Nur den in den unterirdischen Vaults oder in Cyrogenic-Kammern eingeschlossenen Menschen blieb dieses Schicksal ersparrt. Viele Menschen außerhalb der schützenden Bunker wurden vom nuklearen Inferno hinweggefegt oder starben kurz darauf. Eine hohe Zahl derjenigen, die das Glück (oder Unglück) hatten, zu überleben, litten später unter schrecklichen, durch die radioaktive Strahlung hervorgerufenen, Mutationen. Die ersten Folgen der Radioaktivität konnten unter den Überlebenden im Jahr 2080 beobachtet werden. Massenhaft Mutationen an Tieren, Pflanzen und Menschen traten auf. Die Auswirkungen an denjenigen, die die Mutation überlebten, waren dauerhaft. Neue Spezien entstanden sozusagen über Nacht, unter ihnen auch die vornmals menschlichen Ghoul`s. Zwei Jahrzehnte nach dem Fall der Bomben öffneten die ersten Vaults ihre Tore und ihre Bewohner strömten an die Oberfläche um die zerstörte Zivilisation wieder aufzubauen. Die Kern-Region, die den amerikanischen Südwesten und die West Küste umfasst, war eines der ersten Gebiete, in dem sich, ca. 8 jahre nach dem Großen Krieg, wieder Menschen zu Gemeinschaften zusammenschlossen. So wurden vormals zivilisierte Gebiete langsam wieder bevölkert und ein Hauch Normalität kehrte in den Alltag der Überlebenden zurück. Offiziell wurde der Resourcen Krieg zwischen den USA und China nie beendet, allerdings hörten beide Staaten in dem Augenblick auf zu existieren, als die Bomben fielen. Die Überlebenden im Ödland hatte jedoch größere Problem zu bewältigen, als sich um die Belange der untergegangenen Nationen zu kümmern. Wenn man einen Blick aus dem Raumschiff Mothership Zeta auf die Erde wirft, kriegt man eine recht gute Vorstellung was aus der Welt geworden ist. Die Ozeane des Planeten verwandelten sich in giftige, radioaktiv verseuchte Tümpel. Skandinavien und Europa sind durch Atomeplosionen schwer gezeichnet. Die Soviet Union und China wurden ebenfalls bombardiert. Grönland ist unverändert vereist. Asien und der Nahe Osten sind ebenfalls von einer Éisschicht bedeckt, wahrscheinlich ein Resultat des durch den Großen Krieg veränderten Klimas auf der Erde. Die Landschaft der Antarktis ist komplett schwarz, was durch die giftigen Ozeane und den atomaren Niederschlage herrühren kann. Die Beschaffenheit der restlichen Welt ist unbekannt. Kreaturen thumb|Ein Ghul Die meisten der diversen im Ödland beheimateten Kreaturen wie z. B Geckos, RAD-Skorpione, Brahmin, Riesenameisen oder Sporenpflanzen entstanden durch den Kontakt ihrer Vorfahren mit der allgegenwärtigen radioaktiven Strahlung. Durch die Mutation wurden sie größer, langlebiger und unempfindlicher gegenüber Umwelteinflüssen und so in vielen Fällen wesentlich gefährlicher. Die Herkunft der Ghule, der zombiartigen, zerlumpten, entstellten, hochgradig verstrahlten, ehemaligen Menschen, ist ebenfalls darauf zurückzuführen. Im Normallfall führt eine Verstrahlung im Fallout Universum entweder zum Tod oder zu Transformation in einen Ghul. Viele Ghule unterscheiden sich nur äußerlich von anderen normalen Menschen. Ihre Intelligenz und ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen sowie ihr Wesen wurde durch die Mutation nicht beeinflusst. Sie suchen wie alle anderen ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft der Nach-Kriegs-Zeit. werden aber von vielen Menschen auf Grund ihres abstoßenden Aussehens diskriminiert und bleiben deshalb meist unter Ihresgleichen. Allerdings gibt es viele Fälle unter den Ghulen, bei denen die Mutation Intelligenz und Wesen negativ beeinflusst hat. Eine zu hohe Strahlendosis machte aus vielen Ghulen hirnlose Zombies, die jeden und alles attackieren, dass sich ihnen nähert. Solche Exemplare werden Wilde Ghule genannt. Die andere Quelle der Mutationen in der Welt von Fallout ist das FE-Virus (Forced Evolutionary Virus). Dieser ist das Ergebnis von Forschungen der Firma West-Tek auf dem Gebiet der Biologischen Kriegsführung während des Krieges der USA gegen China. Die Supermutanten und Zentauren sind die Produkte aus der Infektion mit dem FEV. Das US-Militär führte mit den West-Tek Wissenschaftlern diverse Versuche auf Basis des FEV in der Mariposa-Militärbasis durch. Nach dem Großen Krieg wurde die Mariposa-Militärbasis von den dort stationierten Soldaten verlassen. Aus diesen Soldaten ging die Stählerne Bruderschaft hervor. Nach dem Großen Krieg war die Militärbasis vergessen, bis sie von einer kleinen Expedition aus Abenteurern entdeckt wurde. Unter den Mitgliedern dieser Expedition befand sich neben Harold auch ein Mann namens Richard Grey, einem Arzt, der ursprünglich aus Vault 8 stammte, aus der er aber wegen Mordes verstoßen wurde. Die meisten der Abenteurer wurden durch die automatischen Waffen des immer noch aktiven Sicherheitssystems getötet. Harold und Grey gelang es aber bis in die Basis einzudringen und fanden die Bottiche mit dem FEV. Grey wurde dort von einem Roboterarm einen der Bottiche gestoßen und Harold wurde bewusstlos geschlagen. Harold kam viele Meilen außerhalb der Mariposa Militärbasis wieder zu sich. Durch den Kontakt mit dem FEV begann er bereits zu mutieren und er schlug sich zum Hub durch. Grey überlebte ebenfalls, allerdings schrecklich mutiert. Grey wurde der Meister und schuf aus gefangenen Ödländern, die er dem FEV aussetzte, eine Armee aus Supermutanten. Er wurde im Verlauf von Fallout vom Bunkerbewohner getötet und die Mariposa Militärbasis zerstört. Die Enklave entdeckte die Militärbasis und grub mit Hilfe von Sklaven und gefangenen Supermutanten die FEV Bottiche aus. Die Menschen, die dabei in Kontakt mit dem FEV kamen, wurden zur zweiten Generation von Supermutanten. Sie waren mit der selben Größe und Körperkraft ausgestattet wie ihre Vorfahren. Allerdings war der FEV mutiert, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Supermutanten eine sehr geringe Intelligenz aufwiesen. Die Enklave schickte eine Probe des FEV zur Vault 87 im Ödland der Hauptstadt. Dort wurden an gefangenen Siedlern, Raidern und anderen die Experimente mit dem FEV fortgeführt. , a super mutant]] Orte Kern Region Die Kern Region erstreckt sich von den Ruinen von Los Angeles im Süden bis zum Dorf Arryo im Norden. Sie umfasst mit Kalifornien, Oregon und Nevada einen großen Teil der Westküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Die Kern-Region ist größtenteils sehr karg und lebensfeindlich, wehalb viele Menschen in den Ruinen der Vor-Kriegs-Städte Zuflucht suchten. Auf Grund der schnell schwindenden Resourcen schließen sich immer mehr Überlebende zu Gemeinschaften zusammen und günden Siedlungen, die man in der von Strahlung und Mutation heimgesuchten Welt nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Ghul Bevölkerung konzentriert sich zuerst in der Kern Region um den Bereich des alten Bakersfield (Necropolis). Die Ghule zerstreuen sich aber nach einem Angriff der Armee des Meisters in der ganzen Region. Viele von zogen weit in Richtung Nord-Osten und fanden in Gecko oder Bocken Hills eine neue Heimat, wo sie unter Supermutanten und Menschen in der Gemeinschaft lebten. Die Supermutanten lebten von 2102 bis 2162 in der Mariposa-Militärbasis und ihre Patrollien kamen sogar bis nach Los Angeles. Nach dem Tod des Meisters und der Zerstörung der Basis zogen viele von ihne Richtung Osten. Die Menschen waren die dominante Spezies im Ödland der Kernregion. Ihre größten Städte waren The Hub, Los Angeles Boneyard, NCR, Vault City, New Reno und San Francisco. Im Jahre 2281 ist die gesammte Kern-Region Teil der RNK. Mojave-Ödland Die Mojave-Wüste ist heute als das Mojave-Ödland bekannt. Sie ist die zweitgrößte Wüste in Nord-Amerika und umfasst einen Großteil von Nevada sowie Teile von Nord-Kalifornien, Utah und Arizona. Der Hauptteil der Handlung von Fallout: New Vegas spielt hier. Vor dem großen Krieg war Las Vegas eine Oase der Zivilisation in der Mojave-Wüste und New Vegas ist nahe daran, dieses Prädikat ebenfalls zu erhalten. Im Atom-Krieg wurden 77 Nuklear-Raketen auf Las Vegas und die Umgebung abgeschossen, von denen aber ein Großteil durch das Verteidigungssystem von Mr. House unschädlich gemacht wurde. Während des Anflugs wurden 49 Raketen entschärft und explodierten somit beim Einschlag nicht und 21 wurden durch Laser, die auf dem Dach des Lucky 38 stationiert waren, zerstört. Die restlichen 7 Raketen schlugen in der umliegenden Wüste ein. Dies führte dazu, dass der Einfluss der Radioaktivität auf die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt wesentlich geringer war als in anderen betroffenen Gegenden der USA. Die Chinesen hatten gegen Mr. House gewettet; und das Haus gewinnt immer, wie man in New Vegas sagt. Die RNK ist die mächtigste Fraktion in der Gegend und New Vegas befindet sich an der südlichen Grenze der Republik. Andere Fraktionen sind Caesar`s Legion und die Großkhane, von denen letztere vor dem Auftauchen der RNK großen Einfluss auf die Region hatten. Weiterhin gibt es noch einige Supermutanten, von den die meisten in der Siedlungen Jacobstown und State of Utobitha leben und die drei Familien, die die Casinos in New Vegas betreiben. Die Stählerne Bruderschaft unterhält ebenfalls ein kleine, geheime Basis im Mojave-Ödland. Ostküste Streng genommen umfasst die "Ost-Küste" die gesammte Meeresküste des Nord-Amerikanischen Kontinents. Im Fallout Universum ist jedoch nur der Nord-Östliche Teil gemeint. Der Hauptteil ist das Ödland der Hauptstadt und The Pitt. Das Ödland der Hauptstadt umfasst die Ruinen von Washington, D.C. und die sie umgebende Wildnis. Der Weg ins Stadtzentrum ist durch Trümer und eingestürzte Gebäude unpassierbar. Die einzige Möglichkeit ins Zentum zu gelangen ist durch die Kanäle des Metro Systems. Im Stadtzentrum hat Galaxy News Radio seinen Hauptsitz und sendet die Nachrichten durch eine auf dem Washington Monument angebrachten Satellitenschüssel in den Äther. Eine Gruppe Sklavenhändler hat ihr Lager im Lincoln Memorial aufgeschlagen und geht von hier aus auf Beutefang. Nachdem sie durch den einsamen Wanderer vertrieben wurden, siedeln sich dort befreite Sklaven an und organisieren ihren Widerstand. Die Stählerne Bruderschaft, Supermutanten und Söldner der Talon Company kämpfen um die Kontrolle der Promenade. Das Geschichtsmuseum beherbergt eine Ghul-Kolonie, die ihre im Gebäude gegründete Stadt Underworld nennen. Außerhalb der Stadt ist die Zitadelle, die Basis der Stählernen Bruderschaft, im ehemaligen Pentagon zu finden. Am Ufer des Potomac im Jefferson Memorial ist das Project Purity untergebracht. In der Wildnis um Washington, D.C. wurden mehrere Vaults gebaut und neue Siedlungen gegründet. Darunter ist Rivet City die größte Stadt und sie wird deshalb zum Lieferanten des durch das Projekt Purity gewonnen Aqua Pura an die Bevölkerung des Ödlandes. Vault 87 ist die Basis und die Produktionsstätte der Supermutanten. Vault 101 ist die Heimat des des einsamen Wanderers. Direkt südlich vom Ödland der Hauptstadt liegt an der Küste das ehemalige Erholungsgebiet Point Lookout. Im Westen liegt die Adams Air Force Base, in der die Enklave nach der Zertörung ihrer Basis Raven Rock durch den einsamen Wanderer eine neue Heimat gefunden hat. The Pitt ist eine Siedlung in den Ruinen des ehemaligen Pittsburgh. Sie war hauptsächlich von Wilden und Trogs bewohnt, bis sie durch eine Kampftruppe der Stählernen Bruderschaft, die auf dem Weg in das Ödland der Hauptstadt war, angegriffen wurde. Die Bewohner wurden abgeschlachtet oder versklavt und Ishmael Ashur, ein Palladin der Bruderschaft, wurde als Verwalter zurückgelassen. Er verwandelte the Pitt in eine Sklavenkolonie. Außerhalb sind die Sieldungen Ronto und Monroeville zu finden. Fraktionen Fraktionen in der Kern Region Es gibt viele Fraktionen in der Kern Region deren Einflussgebiet über ein oder zwei Städte hinausreicht. Nach dem Sieg im Jahre 2161 über die Supermutantenarmee des Meisters, die die größte Militärmacht darstellte, wurde die Republik Neukalifornien zur einflussreichsten Organisation. Sie vereinte mehrere bedeutende Städte unter ihrem Banner, wie Shady Sands (die Hauptstadt, besser bekannt als RNK), den Hub, Junktown, Maxson und Dayglow. Die RNK versucht im Moment ganz Kalifornien unter die Kontrolle einer Regierung zu stellen. Ganz im Gegensatz zur RNK ist die Stählerne Bruderschaft eine mysteriöse, techno-religiöse Organisation, deren Wurzeln in der ehemaligen US Armee liegen. Wenn sie auch zahlenmäßi unterlegen sind, so machen sie diesen Nachteil durch ihr gewaltiges Arsenal an Vor- und Nach-Kriegs Technologie wieder wett. Sie verfügen über Laser- bzw. Plasma-Waffen, Powerrüstungen, chirurgische Verbesserungen und Kampf-Implantate. Im Gegensatz zur RNK ist die Stählerne Bruderschaft nicht an Eroberungen oder an der Rettung der Menschheit interressiert. Vielmehr geht es ihnen darum, ihre Geheimnisse zu hüten und neue Technologie zu bergen und zu entwickeln. Die Enklave, die Überreste der Regierung der ehemaligen Vereinigten Staaten, die jede andere Frakion und alle Machtansprüche außer ihrern eigenen ablehnt, operierte anfangs von einer Ölbohrinsel, nahe der Kalifornischen Küste, aus. Als ihre Basis jedoch zerstört wurde, siedelten sie ihr Hauptquartier von der Ost-Küste zur West-Küste um. Die neue Basis, Raven Rock, am Nordwestlichen Rand des Ödlands der Hauptstadt ist im Inneren eines Felsmassivs verborgen. Fraktionen an der Ostküste Die mächtigste Fraktion an der Ostküste ist die Stählerne Bruderschaft. Ursprünglich wurde nur ein kleiner Expeditionstrupp zum Zweck der Requirierung fortschrittlicher Technik vom Lost Hill Bunker der Kern Region in Richtung Ost-Küste entsandt. Nachdem der Trupp einen großen Fundus an Technologie (unter anderem den 2 Stockwerke großen Super-Kampfroboter Liberty Prime) im alten Pentagon entdeckte, wurde dort eine permantente Basis, die Zitadelle, eingerichtet. Der Anführer des Expeditionskorps Owyn Lyons änderte bzw. erweiterte den ursprünglichen Auftrag, den er von der obersten Führung der Stählernen Bruderschaft vor seinem Auffbruch in den Osten erhalten hatte. Das Primärziel, Suche und Requirierung forschrittlicher Technologie, wurde ersetzt und der Schutz der im Ödland lebenden Menschen durch Einheiten der Stählernen Bruderschaft stand nun an erster Stelle. Diese Entscheidung kostete einen hohen Preis. Die Führung der Bruderschaft in Lost Hills stellte daraufhin alle Nachschublieferungen ein und viele Miglieder verließen, unzufrieden mit Owyn Lions Entscheidungen, die Gruppe und gründeten ihre eigene Gemeinschaft. Sie nannten sich fortan Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft. Trotz fehlender Unterstützung und Nachschub seitens der Bruderschaft der Kern Region gelang es ihnen das Kronjuwel der Ost-Küste, das Projekt Purity, vor der Enklave zu schützen. Die Enklave war auf Grund ihrer überlegenen Technologie ein harter Gegner für die Stählerne Bruderschaft. Beide Fraktionen kamen ursprünglich aus der Kern Region. Augustus Autumn, General der Enklave, zog sich nach der Zerschlagung der Enklave der West-Küste ins Ödland der Hauptstadt zurück. In Raven Rock baute er eine neue Operationsbasis auf und die Enklave gewann zusehens an Macht. Ein Super-Computer in Raven Rock, der eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt hatte und sich John Henry Eden nannte, übernahm die Befehlsgewalt über die Enklave und wählte sich selbst zum Präsidenten der von ihm neu gegründeten Vereinigten Staaten. Das Ziel der Enklave war es die Mehrzahl der Bewohner des Ödlands der Hauptstadt durch eine modifiezierten FE-Virus zu töten, indem sie diesen durch das Projekt Purity verbreiten. Ihre Pläne wurden jedoch durch die Stählerne Bruderschaft und dem Einsamen Wanderer durchkreuzt Rivet City ist unter den "Eingeborenen" Fraktionen der Ostküste die Einflussreichste. Im Inneren eines gestrandeten Flugzeugträgers geschützt, wurde die Stadt zu einem Hort des Wissenes und der Forschung. Rivet City`s Ruhm ist im ganzen Ödland bekannt. Die Stadt wird durch eine gut bewaffnete und disziplinierte Truppe gegen jede Art des Angriffs verteidigt. Sie verfügt über ein Forschungslabor, ein Museum und den größten Warenmarkt an der gesammten Ost-Küste. Nach der Vertreibung der Enklave vom Jefferson Memorial wurde Rivet City zur Verteilerstelle und Lieferanten des durch das Projekt Purity erzeugten Aqua Pura. Die Siedlungen Megaton, Tenpenny Tower, Canterbury Commons, die Republik Dave, Little Lamplight und Big Town wuchsen daraufhin ebenfalls und das Ödland veränderte sich unter dem Einfluss des Aqua Pura. Auch die Stählerne Bruderschaft leistet weiter ihren Beitrag und schützte die Aqua Pura Karawanen vor Angriffen der Supermutanten, Raider, Sklavenhändler und Söldner. Kategorie:Fallout-Handlung